


A Morning After

by enelle1989



Series: Collectibles of Life [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enelle1989/pseuds/enelle1989
Summary: They did it - they got married. They're madly in love with each other.And Nate decides to make their morning after the wedding romantic and memorable.ONE-SHOT, post UC2 and pre UC3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Naughty Dog, Sony and other respective owners.  
> I am not an English-speaker, so if there are mistakes, forgive me, I am doing my best to avoid them.

Late at night, after the party officially ended and they bid all their beloved guests goodbye, Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher sneaked into their hotel room. Although the hour was late, sleeping was the last thing they were actually planning to do. The door behind them clicked shut and Nate held his newlywed wife in his arms, spinning around.

„Thank god--” he mumbled, pressing little kisses on her neck and cleavage, “finally alone”.

Elena giggled, embracing him. “You’re the most selfish man on the planet! Did it crossed your mind that everybody came here for us?” she asked, as Nate unceremoniously laid her down on huge, double bed. She had her veil unclipped just after the ceremony and walked barefoot since then, as it turned out that her gorgeous stilettos had been rubbing her feet. He, on the other hand, left his jacket at the restaurant, lost his bow tie in unknown circumstances and in the end rolled up sleeves of his shirt. If it hadn’t been for Elena’s long, white gown, nothing in that intimate picture could indicate, that this was their wedding night.

 “Couldn’t care less ‘bout them” he whispered in her ear, leaning over her and caressing her sides in search for a niftily hidden zipper of her gown. “Besides, you invited them, so they’re your guests” he added, winking at her.

“So,” Elena continued, as she quickly unbuttoned his white shirt, “you mean that this whole party was also solely mine, because I planned and organized everything?”

“You could say that” Nate made a devilish grin, then tossed his shirt on the floor and started pulling off Elena’s wedding gown. The truth was, that it was her who had an organizational sense. Everything she did, she did with full involvement and attention to details; their wedding day couldn’t had been the exception. The ceremony was beautiful, guests were delighted and above all, the atmosphere wasn’t tense even for a second. Although initially Nate was rather skeptical about the whole idea of a wedding party, now he felt even a bit sorry that it came to an end so quickly. As her dress slipped on the floor he became speechless seeing beneath him _his_ Elena, half naked, with an innocent smile on her face, blush on her cheeks and her blonde hair in slight disarray. He couldn’t remember seeing her look more beautiful.

“If that’s so, you’re lucky that I invited you at all” she declared, pulling him out of his thoughts as she started undoing his pants. Nate gazed at her threateningly, pretending to be serious for an instant.

“Are you about to tell me, that you had someone else in mind to play the part of the groom?”

“Oh, shut up already!” she groaned of impatience and buried her hands in his hair, pulling him down and kissing passionately. He returned the kiss and obediently lowered himself in-between her spread legs, pressing his body against hers, his hands gently caressing soft skin on her hips and thighs. Elena let out a slight moan, then broke the kiss and cupped his face, looking into the depth of his blue eyes. “Now it’s time for you to act like a husband, smart-ass” she whispered.

Nate smiled at her. “I love you so much--” he whispered, then gently placed a series of passionate kisses on a few certain, known solely to him, fragile spots on the crook of Elena’s neck, that immediately caused a wave of shivers running down her spine.

Being intimate for the first time as a marriage felt as good as it used to be before they made their vows. However, something changed in their minds. The idea, that from now on they belonged _solely_ to each other, was something very fresh and much more exciting than they could originally imagine. Nevertheless, their united bodies seemed to understand that change much better, as there was almost no free space between them. They were breaking their kisses just to pant for quick breaths or to whisper words of love or call each other’s names. Eventually their hearts started pounding incredibly fast, the pressure within them was rising at a high speed, causing them to squeeze their eyes shut and desperately grasp each other as they raced together towards the fulfilment. They got there together, feeling as if they were going blind because of unutterable pleasure that flooded them.

When they finally regained consciousness and looked in each other’s eyes, both chuckled of pure joy. She was _his_ and he was _hers_ , as they confessed to each other, sharing soft and gentle kisses, unable and unwilling to loosen their embrace.

After their breaths evened they rested in each other’s arms. None of them felt sleepy – all the emotions that day brought them were still turning them on. They started chatting about the wedding, commenting and laughing at major events, ceaselessly cuddling to each other. They didn’t drink much, but this couldn’t be told about their guests. Both laughed at the remembrance of a peculiar conversation that Sullivan had with Elena’s father about Sully’s and Nate’s profession, which at first seemed to go into very dangerous direction, but ended somehow surprisingly – with these two elderly men singing drunkenly marine songs at the beachside (Elena’s father had been in the Navy too). Another surprise was that Chloe Frazer evidently let herself be picked up by Nate’s old mate Charlie Cutter. In Elena’s opinion they made a nice couple and Nate found himself not even thinking of protesting. There were a lot of sentimental moments too… like on every wedding. Eventually both tried to guess what time could it be, as the night sky outside their window wasn’t so dark anymore. The moon already faded away and upon the horizon appeared a gloom of dark blue light.

Suddenly, Nate got hit by an idea.

“Wanna go for a walk?” he asked, still gazing at the sky outside the window.

Elena widened her eyes at him, raising her chin from his collarbone. “…now?”

“Yeah, why not?” Nate gave her a quick kiss. “C’mon, get up”.

Elena watched her husband getting out of the bed and putting on his black pants as if he had suddenly gone crazy. “Whoa, Nate, you’re joking, right?”

“I’m serious. It’s gonna be fun, let’s go.”

“But Nate--”

“Oh, come on,” he groaned, “we’re married from less than twelve hours and you’ve already started nagging!”

Elena chuckled and rolled off the bed, then stepped over her wedding dress that was laying on the floor, seeking for some clothes. Minutes later Nate locked their room and took Elena’s hand as they rushed barefoot through the corridor immersed in semidarkness. Once they reached the ground level they soundlessly got past a sleeping receptionist and then crossed the hallway to the exit leading to a hotel’s pool area. As soon as Nate closed the door behind them, both of them gave a mischievous giggle; just like kids secretly sneaking out of the house. The entrance to the beach was located behind the pool bar and at that time it was closed (obviously) – fortunately, the fence was low enough to jump it over.

The sand was cool but pleasant to touch. The beach was completely empty; palm trees were rustling to the warm breeze and low waves of the peaceful ocean were hitting the shore with a slight roar. The sky was painted in multiple colors, from orange to dark blue, with a bit of a violet. The only living creatures except them were a few seabirds and a turtle – all of them fled away in terror as Nathan and Elena raced towards the water to wet their feet.

“It’s freezing!” Elena hissed, running out of the water right into her husband’s arms. As she curled at his side, Nate unexpectedly grabbed her around her waist and hefted her off the ground stepping deeper into the water. “Nate--“

“Look at you, darlin’, you didn’t took your bath yet… I guess you need a bath so bad-- _right now_ \--”

“Nate, don’t you dareee--“, Elena shrieked and tried to release from his grip as Nate began to spin around with her in his arms as if he was about to shoot her far into the ocean. “Nathan Drake, I’m warning you-- If you do this be sure that-- I will make you regret this--“ she squealed and laughed maniacally at the same time, making funny noises and beating violently Nate’s forearms with her fists.

Threats evidently worked, as Nate eventually walked out of the water and dropped them both on dry sand, releasing Elena from his grip and laughing out loud. Elena instantly shifted herself to his side, then sat astraddle on top of his hips. She gave her husband a dominating gaze, smiling mischievously.

“Gotcha, cowboy” she bowed then grabbed his hands off her thighs and pinned them to the ground. Her bare chest was quickly rising and falling behind the white curtain of partly buttoned-up Nate’s shirt that she put on in haste. She had her right cheek covered in sand and the ocean breeze played with her blonde hair. “Believe me, I know how to get my own back.”

“Yeah, I haven’t forgot” Nate answered, chuckling. He relaxed his muscles in a gesture of surrender, unwilling to resist her, and Elena loosened her grip on his wrists in return. The features on Nate’s face softened as he stared for a moment at his wife, soft smile rising on his cheeks.

“You are _so_ pretty--“ Nate gasped, as his left hand gently slid from the spot between her breasts up to her collarbone, and then alongside her neck; he could sense her heartbeats under his touch. When his fingertips brushed Elena’s jawline and cheekbone, she leaned on his touch, making funny murmur.

“And you’re cute enough to spare you this time” she confessed, then braced her body over his, and connected them in a long, passionate kiss. Both closed their eyes and immersed themselves in that moment, brushing pads of their fingers on each other’s skin; gently and slowly. Just when Nate started to fantasize about making love with Elena on the beach, he got interrupted in his thoughts by the intense ray of light streaming through his closed eyelids. It was about time.

“Don’t open your eyes” he whispered, breaking the kiss and opening his own eyes. Elena took a light breath, ready to say something, but he silenced her, pressing his lips against hers for a second. “Trust me” he added instantly and she obeyed. Nate lifted himself to a sitting position, then slid Elena off him, nestling her between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. He bended his knees and wrapped his arms around his wife. “All right. Look--” he whispered in her ear, resting chin on her shoulder.

Far in front of them, the primeval spectacle began – birth of a new day. On their eyes, over the sharp and distinct line of the horizon, appeared one bright point, similar to a gold nugget. Although it was so tiny, it was growing surprisingly fast, illuminating the world with rays of golden light. There was something so unspeakably mysterious and sacred about this scene, that they watched it for minutes in complete silence.

“It’s so beautiful” Nate finally heard Elena’s sigh full of admiration. He smiled proudly to himself, then held her close to his heart and pressed his cheek gently to hers, breathing in subtle scent of her skin.

“Are you happy?” he asked her quietly, his lips featherily brushing her skin.

“Like I’ve never been” Elena whispered, then turned her head and looked at Nate. She was smiling and her eyes were sparkling. “How about staying like that forever? Just watching the sunrise?”

“That’s cute” he chuckled, pressing a kiss on her temple, “but I guess _forever_ is gonna have to wait, ‘cuz right now I’m starving.”

“Congrats, hun,” she chuckled, “you’ve just perfectly ruined the mood.”

“Maybe I did,” he continued “but despite this, you should be proud of me. After all, it was I who created it.”

Elena made a deep sigh and leaned against his chest. Her loose hair tangled up with a thin, leather thong with a silver ring attached, that hanged on Nate’s neck. As the thong dug slightly in the nape of his neck, Nate suddenly reminded himself of sir Francis Drake’s mysterious voyage to the East Indies. That single _thought_ from his childhood, although totally unexpected and almost forgotten, seemed so unbelievably ridiculous to him at this moment, that he quickly dropped it… but it holed up in the depths of his mind and waited to come out later.

In that moment Nate wasn’t yet aware, that in a few months this little _thought_ will morph into a blind fixation, that will bring him so close to self-destruction.

“You know what, Nate?” Elena’s voice reached him, as he was unconsciously toying with sir Francis’ ring. Fortunately, all these mind operations didn’t daze him for long enough for Elena to notice it. “I’ve almost forgot to tell you. My mother praised me yesterday for having a very good taste in men.”

“Really?” he asked, letting go of the ring and returning to reality, wrapping his arms around Elena again. The golden globe already hovered over the horizon, casting warm rays of lights on their bodies. “And what exactly did she mean by that?”

“She told me that you’re handsome” Elena turned around and looked at Nate with amusing smile on her face, “--and that you’ve got a really great ass.”

Nate chuckled, a bit surprised. “Well, that proves good taste to be hereditary” he summed up, feeling uplifted. He thought that maybe after all Elena’s mother isn’t that scary and mean as mothers-in-laws typically are.

“No kidding!” laughed Elena.


End file.
